


Elytra Ban

by TMG60Max, Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antarctic Empire, Elytra Ban, Gen, Ghostbur, L'manburg went boom, Niki is a anarchist, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo breaks the server, She really just needs a hugged, The 6th of Janurary, The Fall of L'Manburg, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Yall aint gonna expect the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/TMG60Max, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: So, this was written with help from Ranboo's offline chat, and it's a lot of Angst and Ranboo breaks the server.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 270





	1. Doomsday, something more than that.

It was chaos, everyone was running around, screaming and yelling everywhere, and nobody had the full picture of the fighting, unless you were Philza, just sitting on top of the obsidian above L’manburg, with dream running around with him up top, doing his thing. Phil watched as Techo launched his withers, laughing chaotically, enjoying the destruction.

“You ready?” Dream yells from back behind Phil.

“Fuck yea! Let’s get it started!” Phil yelled back, looking over his shoulder at Dream, who’s smile under his mask would be terrifying if it wasn’t Phil he was smiling at. Phil looked back down at his son and yelled.

“Tech!” He yelled, calling Techo’s attention to himself.

Not that they knew of the real destruction that was going to happen to them, to all of them, and most importantly Phil.

“Let it go!” Phil yelled at his son, the words that would set everything to a higher level of destruction.

“L’Manburg will no longer exist!” Techno yelled at Tubbo and Tommy, and Dream placed the final bit of redstone to set it off. Tnt started to fall at an absurd rate, destroying L’Manburg. The voices in Techo’s head calling out ‘Blood for the Blood God!’ nonstop. Everyone on the L’Manburg side of this battle scattered as they watched their home get destroyed. Phil’s head turned at Tubbo’s yell, and he stood up to get a better view of the action.

“NOT THE L’MANTREE!” Tubbo yelled out, watching as, who would have guessed, Niki lit the tree on fire, watching it burn.

5

Dream dropped down and started to run to the L’Mantree, knowing that he had to protect Niki, now on their side.

4

“L’MANBURG DESERVES TO BURN FOR EVERYTHING IVE TAKEN WHILE PART OF IT,” Niki yelled at Tubbo, bringing her sword out and holding it out in front of her.

3

Phil just watched on at the withers and Tnt rained down, and Dream was running to protect Niki, not that she needed it, she was a good fighter on her own.

2

“THE ONE THING KEEPING ME HERE LEFT A LONG TIME AGO, IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE WHEN HE WAS GOING TO JOIN TECHNO ANYWAYS, HE WENT INSANE!” Niki yelled at tubbo.

1

Niki started to swing at Tubbo, and that’s where it went wrong.

0

Everything went wrong, and everything froze. Phil watched as a blast that originated from the North, sent a shockwave, sending everyone to their knees. It also killed the withers and broke Dream’s redstone. Everything was loud, then it was quiet. And then in the silence, it rang out, the noise of an advancement, one that wasn’t supposed to happen.

Ranboo has achieved [The End?]

And that’s when the chaos started again. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at Dream, wondering how in the hell something like this could happen when nobody knew where the portal was besides Dream. Before anyone could even ask Dream a single question, a yell of pain ran out over the area. Techno knew that yell by heart, having heard it many times before when he was still apart of the Antarctic Empire. Tommy, Ghostbur, Tommy knew the same yell, they were the family after all.

“Phil!” They all yelled out, snapping their heads to his location. Seeing Phil, on his hands and knees, with blood dripping off of his back, wasn’t what they expected to see. Techno, the closes to Phil, started pillaring up to the obsidian in the sky. Before Techno could reach Phil though, Phil previously hidden wings burst from his back, extending in their full glory, pitch black.

That’s when Dream realized what was actually going on, and what the consequences could be.

“Dream, what’s going on? I thought that elytra ban so Phil couldn’t have his wings?” Tommy asks from nearby Dream.

“The reason I never told you all where the portal was, was because it would break the elytra ban” Dream explained to Tommy, still watching techno start to help Phil get his back cleaned and healed.

“That isn’t the worst of our problems though, Ranboo’s in the end, the man who’s half enderman and has been going insane” Dream started, checking his gear.

“So, what's the problem with that?” Tubbo asked.

“Techo, you get a power boost in the nether, and it grows the longer your in there, right?” Dream asked Techno nodded in confirmation.

“That’s fine with me because you don’t have any powers, just strength and things, Ranboo can fucking teleport and communicate with the enderman! Do you want him making an enderman army to come after us?” Dream explained to everyone, who realized the fear that comes with another army.

“Then let's bring him home,” Niki said to Dream, starting what would become The Quest to Ranboo, featuring everyone on the DreamSMP, besides the badlands because they're too busy with the egg…


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's side, before it even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing this, but hey it's 1.9k words, and I even drew an outfit for it! I'll put the link at the bottom.

Sorting through his chest, preparing for his quest, Ranboo didn’t hear Niki knocking on his door, asking if he was ok. He did notice the door opening though, and he turns his head to face one of the two people of L’Manburg that still cared about him, and didn’t call him a traitor. Ranboo’s friend book looks very different with the list of people in it. If looked at it now, you wouldn’t see Tommy's name, or even Tubbo’s name in it, Tommy lost that privilege along with tubbo, when tubbo called him a traitor of L’Manburg, he removed them right in front of them. He didn’t care about them anymore.

“Ranboo, are you ok?” Niki asked Ranboo, while she stepped into the house and closing the door behind her. Leaning back into his chest, Ranboo finally finds what he was looking for, The only thing that is going to lead him home, The Single eye of ender that Ranboo has, the one from his mother.

“Niki,” Ranboo starts with, holding the eye with both hands and turning around to face the woman.

“It's time for me to go home,” He says to her, showing her the eye.

“Where is home going to be?” She asks the Enderman Hybrid.

“Home is where my mother is, The Queen. I am going to the end!” Ranboo says to Niki, who’s eyes widen with the realization of what might happen.

“Dream will kill you if you go to the end alone!” Niki says to Ranboo, fearing for his safety.

“Niki, I have been hiding a lot of things from this entire server.” He says, taking off the fake crown on his head and throwing it to the side. Turning around and reaching in the chest, he grabs his real one, Netherite metal with deep purple gems in it, and he puts it on, letting the magic of his mother wash over him, removing the glamour his mother put on him before he left to find the Blood Gods Champion. Instead of being half ghast half enderman, Ranboo’s skin turns full enderman and he grows a few inches in height. His suit turns into the fashion of the End Nation, just the royal version.

His shirt is a t-shirt with a front pocket, with the logo of the nation on it, a crown with purple and green gems. On the end of the shirt are 3 gold stripes signaling royalty. One is for a commoner, 2 is for the wealthy, and 3 is for the royals. He has a single gold stripe on the bottom of his shirt. His pants are just solid grey dress pants, but on his left leg are the colors of his friends on the fabric, changed by his magic. Red for Techno, deep green for Phil, dark pink for Niki, Orange for Fundy, and sky blue for Eret. His shoes are like combat boots, but with a gold stripe on top and a purple stripe above his ankle. The gloves that Ranboo always wore transformed into long, fingerless gloves that ended right below his elbow, 3 gold stripes above his wrist. The cape on his back came up over his shoulders, kept there by a gold chain near his neck, and a purple one farther down the fabric. The outside is grey like the of Ranboo’s outfit, but the inside is a deep purple, darker than the rest of the purple in the outfit. The bottom of the cape splits into two ends, both with 3 gold stripes on them. His crown is gold with a large purple gem in the center, and green and red gems glittered around the edges.

“Wow” was all Niki could say, breathless at the extravagant outfit, compared to his suit that is.

“That’s a lot better, now where were we?” Ranboo asks Niki.

“You talking about how you were leaving?” She reminds him. Ranboo forgot how bad his memory has gotten without being in the End for so long.

“Oh yea! I was sent here to figure out who the Blood Gods Chosen was, I did that, and now I'm leaving back home. There’s just one problem with that.” Ranboo says while starting to get everything together for his journey.

“The Elytra Ban” Niki whispers out, like talking about it will summon Dream.

“Exactly. With me entering the portal from this side, it's going to break the elytra ban, Phil will get his wings back within a minute of the wave going out, so you better be read.” He says to the woman.

“I will, thank you for everything Ranboo,” Niki says, holding her hand out for a handshake, as ranboo doesn’t like hugs.

“Thank you for believing me when I said I didn’t to those things. Can you do something for me?” Ranboo asks Niki.

“What do you need?” She responds, glad to help in any way she can.

“I'm going to take my communicator with me, I want you to message me when the battle starts, so I can go in an hour after it starts. I also would like you to message me anything that happens afterwards; besides Phil anyways” He asks of Niki, knowing it wouldn’t be too much to ask.

“I can do that, you need anything else? Food for the way?” Niki asks Ranboo, holding out a loaf of bread. He happily accepts it, putting it in the bag. Ranboo also grabs one final thing out of his chest and puts it in the bag, the single bottle of his mother's breath that he’s fought so hard to protect, the one thing that will let him go back home. Ranboo turns back around from his chest and opens his arms for a hug, which Niki gladly accepts, and they stand there in silence for a long while.

“I must go now, but I will see you sometime again, I won't be gone forever,” Ranboo tells Niki after coming out of the hug. Ranboo lets Niki leave, and Ranboo trades his crown again, his outfit going back to the suit. Before it gets too dark out, Ranboo sets out on his journey, heading in the direction of Techno and Phil’s house, knowing Dream isn't actually there. Knocking on the door he waits for someone to answer, mind you it's midnight, and knowing Techno, he would still be up preparing. Walking all the way to the house did a number on Ranboo’s suit, making him look like the unprotected child that he was.

And when Phil opens the door, he doesn’t care what Techno would say, he isn’t leaving another child out in the cold.

Ranboo sits on the couch while Phil makes him some tea in the kitchen around the corner. When Techno comes up the ladder from the basement, Ranboo just points at the kitchen, letting Techo talk to Phil. Ranboo just listens with his hearing the whisper yells about him being in their house, that he’s part of L’Manburg and could be a spy. As Phil brings Ranboo his cup of tea, he gets tired of their conversation.

“Thank you, Phil, also Techno, I'm not a spy for L’Manburg, I'm a traitor to them apparently,” Ranboo says to the both of them, looks of surprise on both of their faces. Ranboo sets his cup of tea down on the table and stands up.

“That’s not it, there is something else,” Ranboo says, handing Phil the fake crown, who holds it with gentle care, as it is still real gold and gems. Ranboo takes out his real crown and places it on his head, letting his outfit. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ranboo holds his hand out to Techno.

“Prince Ranboo of the End, Blood Champion,” He says to Techno, who grabs his hand.

“You are the one he warned me about” Techno responded while shaking Ranboo’s hand, and afterwards they sit back down and look at Phil, who is confused.

“To explain Phil, I am the Crown Prince of the End, and I was sent here on a mission to find the Blood Gods Champion, who is Techno here. He was chosen by the Blood God to fight in his name. He will always be welcome in the country, along with you!” Ranboo explains to Phil.

“Why would I be welcomed?” Phil asks.

“Because of what you are! You do know what your wings are of, right?” He asks the older man.

“I've had yet to find out what species of bird I am, as every test I've ever tried, it's come up as a bunch of characters I don’t understand. I can show you a copy if you would like.” Phil tells Ranboo, who nods his head, yes, I would like one, and Phil goes off to find it. While he does so, Techno turns to him.

“Where are you going now?” He asks.

“I, am going home, back to my country. I found you, and I wasn’t tasked to bring you home.” Ranboo explains to the piglin hybrid. Phil comes back into the room with a paper in his hand, handing it to Ranboo, who looks at the results.

“Half Human, Half I don’t understand,” Phi says to Ranboo.

“I thought these went extinct!” Ranboo says all excited. Phil looks at him in hope.

“You know what it is?” Phil asks the prince.

“It's written in ender, you are half of a species of birds we called Purpura Aves, or The Purple Bird, which was a solid blackbird, like a crow you guys have here in the overworld, only that the purple bird was about ten times larger than a crow, and could go a lot farther and faster. Sadly, we thought they went extinct after being hunted in the far far end, that’s where the end portals normally go, and where the male ender dragons live in exile, as only a queen can rule.” Ranboo explains to Phil.

“That’s also why you would always be allowed into the country, as a hybrid, even though you are human, you are part of a species that belongs to the End, and you would probably thrive there if you even needed to move in.” He tells the hybrid.

“Thank you Ranboo, For everything” Phil thanks.

“Before I leave, can I ask a favor from you both?” Ranboo asks both men, standing up from the couch. They both nod their heads yes at his ask.

“If Dream does try to stop me after I break the elytra ban, let him try. He won't be able to stop an army. Also, Phil, Be careful, when I break the elytra ban, that is going to break the magic that is holding your wings back, and it will hurt. So try not to die for me, or you won't ever get to see the city!” Ranboo asks of them, also warning Phil of the comings, of the start of something new.

“I will see you all another day, maybe soon maybe later,” Ranboo says, finally leaving the house and setting out on the final leg of his journey.

Ranboo walked through the rest of the tundra, through a rolling hills biome, and through a birchwood forest before he finally stumbled upon what he was looking for. His compass led him here, enchanted by end magic. Taking his shovel and pickaxe, Ranboo digs down until he reaches the room he was looking for.

And if a few hours later he steps into the portal without whispering any goodbyes to the world, nobody looks on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tmg60max.tumblr.com/post/640367878082822144/so-ranboo-is-amazing-that-for-sure-i-suck-at


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's Home.

When Ranboo landed with his feet on the obsidian, the eyes of the nearby commoners turn to face the landing pad, as only a few people can come in. It took them for a second until someone yelled out “The Prince!” for the commotion to start. People welcoming him back, others asking how his trip was, and he answered as many questions as he could, as the mission details were for royalty only. He thanked all the gifts that the people gave him as a congratulation for coming back. Once he passed the gates to the castle and they closed behind him, he waved goodbye to his people and followed the steps up to the door and the main room. What he didn’t expect was to be barreled into by his own mother when he opened the door, but it happened.

“Oh, son! I’ve missed you! How was the trip?” Silke, his mother, starts off with. After breaking the hug, he goes into prince mode and starts explaining.

“I have found the Blood Gods chosen, He goes by the name Technoblade. His father’s name is Phil, who is a Purple Bird hybrid. One of his brothers is a ghost, named Ghostbur, and the other is named Tommy and has been through so many wars as a child. There are very few people I would call a friend of mine in that area. There is Techno, Phil, a baker named Niki, a kitsune hybrid named Fundy, and a King named Eret, not that he rules of the other countries on the server. The others have only ever gone after wars and even though they didn’t know, they called me a traitor to their country. Dream is the admin of their server and acts like a puppetmaster to everyone that isn't my friends.” Ranboo explains to his mother, knowing she’d want all the details.

“Do we have to worry about this, Dream, attacking us?” She asked, worried about her people. Right then is when Ranboo gets a message from Niki, which his mother looks at him oddly when he pulls out his communicator.

“What is that?” Silke asks.

“This a communication device, this is how the people on the server talked with each other when not face to face, my friend Niki just sent me a message. It says 'Dream is coming after you for breaking his enchantments on the server, Phil is doing fine by the way'” Ranboo explains and tells his mother, Who nods and turns to her advisor.

“Get Ed in here!” She says to him, ushering him off to find Edward, who has been a secret agent the entire time, just living with Techno. He comes in looking a lot more normal-sized, and bows for us.

“Did you show yourself to Techno, or did he not get home before you left?” Ranboo asks his friend.

“He wasn’t home when I left,” Ed says

“We need you to prepare the army, have everyone be prepared. We are going to have an ambush in the city center, So have everyone prepared. Station our best to be at the front of the attack.” His mother starts.

“I will wait at the gates for them to join. Trick them into thinking we are peaceful, and when we reach the city center, I’ll yell out for the ambush, but do not show yourselves until I call, or we won't seem peaceful.” Ranboo finishes explaining to Ed. Another notification comes through on his communicator.

“We will be there in 2 hours,” Ranboo tells the others. Edward just nods and leaves the room.

“I will go make an announcement to the city since we aren’t that big,” Ranboo says to his mother before leaving the room and heading back to the city. Bringing a guard with him, Ranboo heads to the city center. His guard gathers the attention of the citizens and tells them that Ranboo has an announcement to make.

“In 2 hours, we will have guest, some of them are hostile, but we are trying to bring peace with them, I personally will walk them through here to the castle. Soldiers will be station inside the houses, hidden, in case something happens, Do not bother them as they have their orders. I will try to convince our guest to not have their weapons out but just be prepared if they keep them out, they will not hurt you, I will personally make sure of that!” Ranboo explains to his people so they don’t have to be worried, about anything. They don’t need to know the full details of everything, but they should know not to be scared. His people are harmless, well, not really. Every citizen has to go through mandatory sword training so they can at least hold themselves in a fight until the soldiers get there.

Ranboo just sits in the city center for a while, watching his army station themselves throughout the city center. They hide in the houses, on the rooftops, and hidden in the dark alleyways unseen. Sooner than he realizes, it's been 2 hours and the others are at their portal, about to jump in. Ranboo waits at the gates for the welcome to his City.

The first person through is Eret, Who lands on his feet, the others soon follow him. Niki, spotting him first, yells out.

“Ranboo!” She yells out, running up to him and hugging him.

“Nice to see you again!” Ranboo tells her after they break up the hug. Dream, Tommy, and Tubo look ready to kill at any time.

“Hello, guys!” Ranboo starts before Dream forces himself to the front of the group.

“Ranboo, we're here to kill you.” Dream says, holding his sword out. Ranboo acts surprised by the swords pointed at him.

“Dream, others, Please. Put your weapons away, this is not the place to be fighting, I don’t need my people seeing blood spilled here, we are peaceful!” Ranboo tells them, mainly directed at Dream but it's for the others as well.

“What you mean my people?” Dream asks while lowering his sword and sheathing it.

“Let me introduce my self. Hello, I am Crowned Prince Ranboo of The End, We are a Peaceful country and the citizens are my people” Ranboo introduces his real-life to the others, besides Techo, Niki, and Phil as they already know. Dream’s eyes go wide with surprise.

“Now, put the weapons away, we don’t need don’t need a huge commotion on the way to the castle,” Ranboo says to them, and watches as Techno, Phil, Eret, Niki, and Fundy put their weapons away into their inventory, while the others keep the sheathed at least.

“Good enough, now come along, you must meet my mother!” He says to the group, turning around to the city and waving a hand, motioning for them to follow him. Niki spots the bakery as we go through the city and runs off, Dream tries to stop her but Fundy just says no and lets her go. Eret spots a shop with a bunch of random design flags, and goes off to get one of Ranboo’s countries symbol. Fundy spots fox, enderman hybrid over by the hat shop, and goes off on his own.

“I'll send one of my advisors to get them later, lets stop by the fountain,” Ranboo says to who’s left. They walk until they reach the city center, where they spot Ed sitting by the fountain. Ranboo leaves the group in between the opening to the city center and goes over to Ed and sits down next to him.

“Is that Techno and Phil?” Ed asks quietly to Ranboo, who nods his head.

“You wanna chat with them?” He asks the advisor, who nods yes.

“Hey Techno, Phil!” Ranbo yells to them and they turn their heads.

“Say hi to Edward!” Ranboo says, pointing his hand to his partner. Techo and Phil's eyes go wide before coming over to say hi to their roommate, who looks completely different. And after chatting for a bit Ed turns to Ranboo.

“Hey Ranboo, you ready?” Ed asks Ranboo.

“Yep,” Ranboo replies, standing up. And that’s when everything went into chaos.

“NOW!” Ranboo yelled out and his soldiers went straight for Dream and his group, quickly suppressing the three of them. Ranboo uses his magic to take out his sword pointing it at the group.

“Dream, Tomy, Tubbo, you are now enemies to The End, if you are ever spotted within The End and its allies, you will be killed,” Ranboo stated to the three. Dream looked pissed, Tommy looked on in surprise, and Tubbo just looked a bit sad, accepting his fate. Ranboo turned to the lead soldier there at the time and gave the order that only he and his mother were allowed to give.

“Void Them”


End file.
